Systems that host virtual spaces are known. In some of those systems, maps of the virtual space may be presented to users for facilitating user interactions with the virtual space. The users of those systems are typically enabled to navigate the maps by providing navigational inputs, such as mouse clicking or dragging for displaying portions of the maps on computers associated with the users. In response to the navigational inputs provided by the users, those systems typically incrementally move the views of the maps by “scrolling” some portions of the maps out of the displays and some other portions of the maps into the displays in accordance with the navigation inputs. For example, in response to a mouse click on a location of a visible portion of a given map being presented to the user on a display, those systems will “scroll” the given map to present that location of the map on the display. In this way, those systems enable the users to navigate the maps of the virtual space in a sliding manner.